


He Who is in Love

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, story telling style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: The one and only Jumin Han is in love. How strange!
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	He Who is in Love

Jumin Han was not a man known for having an easy heart. It was not one to be stolen by sweet words or acts of admiration. Women for years tried to chase after the young man. Even as a young boy, girls fell at his feet knowing one day he’d turn into the dashing, successful man he now is. One after another tried their best, hoping to one day win his affection. 

He, who was not at all oblivious to them, prefered to walk alone. While today he was thought of as cold or stand off-ish, he was quite charming and kind as a young boy. Even going back to his high school days he was known as a heart breaker, and a skilled one as well. He’d politely decline them and would return their every gift and letter without making the senders feel an ounce of humiliation. In a way, it made the young girls feel good to be acknowledged by him. Even if he was turning them down, no girl could resist his charms. 

Jumin, though, as he grew older, fell into a more reclusive state and found himself not even bothering reacting or anything of the sort. With success came more and more admirers, and not always the respectful kind. He found himself despising the thought of them. Dating simply did not seem to fit in his lifestyle.

That is, of course, until he met someone. And God, did he fall hard. 

Jumin fell at his knees for the woman who captured his heart. She unknowingly tied a rope around his neck and pulled him along wherever she went. There was simply nothing that could kill his spirit for her.

And when the people found out about Jumin’s infatuation for her, no one could quite wrap their minds around it. Hearts sped, mouths fell to the floor, and time seemed to stop for those still hopeful. Even his own father was stunned to the core. It was like stars fell from the sky. 

Jumin hadn’t paid an ounce of attention to the media, though.. He rested his head at her feet and held her hands as if they were his lifeline. His heart was melted. Spring had finally come. 

The drama with his previous so-called relationship had yet to be fully resolved, but he didn’t care. He’d take two steps forward with or without shoes on. Sarah was simply dirt beneath his soles. The people could think whatever they wanted, at the end of the day it was not their eyes he fell into. 

Jumin truly felt as if he was on cloud nine. He knew the very moment he kissed her that he was destined to be with her. There was not a drop of doubt in Jumin’s mind. He’d never found himself tempted by a woman before yet she made him feel like putty. He found himself more often than not willing himself to hold back. She was heaven to touch and addictive to be around. 

She became more than a simple interest or desire. She became his steady rest, his trail back home, his morning sunshine, and most importantly: a true companion. 

Jumin had love for his friends, yes. Even if one of them was now deceased and the other was far from reach, he still considered them his closest friends. For the first time, though, in a long time, Jumin felt like he  _ had  _ someone. She and him. . They’d talk all day and night, laughing about some of the silliest stuff he’d ever imagined, and she’d always volunteer to accompany him on the most mundane things. She stuck right by his side. They’d eat together and go out into the city once in a while just because they need a change of scenery. They’d joke and confide in each other about little troubles, and even the big ones too. She became his friend. She was someone he couldn’t live without.

Jumin couldn’t fathom a day without her. Being married to her was the best thing that ever happened to him. Finding her was a miracle straight from heaven itself. Life had truly become beautiful to Jumin.

Everything was so much more worthwhile to him now.

Waking up had even become exciting. He’d open his eyes to find himself entwined with his wife’s form. More often than not she was still sound asleep. Even in her messiest states, he found her stunning. He couldn’t help but kiss her sweet lips, daring himself to stir her from her peaceful rest and snuggle himself closer. She was so warm and comforting. Holding her became a safe zone for him. It was an escape away from the frustrating things in life. With her body close against him he found himself shutting out the rest of the world. 

_ Yes _ , he’d say. This is why I continue.  _ This is why I wake up in the morning. This is why I keep going.  _

She was, so to say, his buoy. He’d fall beneath a sea of stress, agitation, and silent self-loathing, only for her to pull him back up, encouraging him to hang on. Hang on, she seemed to say. Hold onto me and just rest for a moment. Let the sea part, let its waves ride out. 

And so, he did. He crumpled at their door, releasing the weight of his day, and found himself buried at the floor she walked on. With her loving touch, gentle words, and enticing voice she lifted him up. With a kiss he had breath. He lived off of her sweet love. It was a luxury he could never afford.

Being someone she loved, someone she called her husband and soulmate, was far more than he thought he deserved. Nothing he could do or say would equal up to what she had given him. 

His heart had been captured. 

There was not one person who could explain how she had done it. She had not written him love letters or given him gifts of admiration or even spoke delicate, flattering words. She had not dolled up or spruced herself into a flower. She had not been anything Jumin had ever experienced before with a woman. 

She had been compassionate, empathetic, open minded, and simply kind to him. He fell in love with her within moments. 

Before, behind a screen, he had found himself tracing behind her. He fell into her pathway, dying to know where she’d lead him. Little did he know what would become of him by the end of it all.

He’d look back later, when everything was calmer, and see the little changes she made in him. He’d never seen anything like it before. Never did he think a person was capable of changing like so. It was simply amazing. 

People across the country thought the same. It was a story like no other. But Jumin didn’t care. Let them talk, he’d say.

The most important thing to Jumin Han was her. The woman who he made haste to be his young wife. There was no time to be wasted when it came to tying himself to her. He found himself realizing how incredibly alone he was before she appeared in his life. Going through his daily routine without her by his side felt so wrong. How had he managed for twenty-seven years like this?

He couldn’t wait for the day he opened his doors for the movers. They brought her every possession in his home. The night they fell into what was now  _ their _ bed was a pivoting point for Jumin. It was like an official step towards the rest of their lives together. He found himself molding into her presence with every passing day forward. She quickly became a part of him. 

The days without her were neck-wringing. He’d toss and turn all night, searching for her warmth and comforting smell. He’d wake up, his first thought on making breakfast for her, only to remember he was away. It was then, he realized, business trips were not in his particular liking. And so, he tried his best to get her to come with him whenever possible. 

It was important to him that he and his wife had enough quality time together. His busy lifestyle didn’t always support it, but he tried his best to always squeeze in whatever they could. Maintaining a healthy relationship was vital.

Jumin found that having a wife was completely different than his long ago original thought. She was his constant companion. It seemed that getting quiet time was hard, even when they were both doing their individual things of interest. She’d spread across their couch, her head falling into his lap, while her attention was buried somewhere else, which only caused Jumin to grumble. It was getting harder and harder to do important, work-related things at home. She was too much to handle. Even when she respected his work and privacy, Jumin could hardly stay focused. He simply wanted to be with her! He wanted to do nothing but spend time with her. He’d find himself closing his books, tossing his papers aside, clicking off his phone, and running his fingers through her hair. He’d find himself bugging her. Wanting to know what she was doing, what she wanted for dinner, and what she was thinking.

Jumin wanted nothing more than to be part of her world. Being together gave him the key, living together opened the doors, and getting married allowed him to step in. 

She was more than enough for him. He was so proud of her. Even when she failed at things and felt incapable, he couldn’t help but beam with pride. Even his wife, who was perfect in his eyes, had trouble sometimes. He’d give her whatever she needed to cross the river, and when she refused his help, he’d simply cheer her on. It was the least he could do, he felt. 

What could he say? He was in love. 


End file.
